This invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing virtual Wi-Fi service with authentication and accounting control. While the invention is particularly directed to the art of telecommunications, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications.
By way of background, a Wi-Fi enabled device such as a PC, game console, cell phone, MP3 player or PDA can connect to the Internet when within range of a wireless network connected to the Internet. The area covered by one or more interconnected access points is called a hotspot. Hotspots can cover as little as a single room with wireless-opaque walls or as much as many square miles covered by overlapping access points.
Routers which incorporate a DSL or cable modem and a Wi-Fi access point are often used in homes and other premises, and provide Internet access and internetworking to all devices connected wirelessly or by cable into them. Devices supporting Wi-Fi can also be connected in ad-hoc mode for client-to-client connections without a router.
Business and industrial Wi-Fi is now widespread. In business environments, increasing the number of Wi-Fi access points provides redundancy, support for fast roaming and increased overall network capacity by using more channels or creating smaller cells. Wi-Fi enables wireless voice applications (VoWLAN or WVoIP). Over the years, Wi-Fi implementations have moved toward “thin” access points, with more of the network intelligence housed in a centralized network appliance, relegating individual Access Points to be simply “dumb” radios. Outdoor applications may utilize true mesh topologies. Wi-Fi installations can provide a secure computer networking gateway, firewall, DHCP server, intrusion detection system, and other functions.
In addition to restricted use in homes and offices, Wi-Fi is publicly available at Wi-Fi hotspots provided either free of charge or to subscribers to various providers. Free hotspots are often provided by businesses such as hotels, restaurants, and airports who offer the service to attract or assist clients. Sometimes free Wi-Fi is provided by enthusiasts or by organizations or authorities who wish to promote business in their area. Also, Metropolitan-wide Wi-Fi (Muni-Fi) already has more than 300 projects in process.
However, each of these Wi-Fi access networks covers only a limited small area such as a building, and a consumer is not always allowed to access a Wi-Fi access network to connect to the internet. For example, a user having a subscription to a T-Mobile® hotspot at Starbucks® is not allowed to access an EarthLink® hotspot at a Barnes & Noble® bookstore. Currently there is no sharing mechanism/approach exist among individual (or separate) Wi-Fi access networks. Further, there are no mechanisms for controlling accounting and authentication across individual Wi-Fi access networks.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.